Family
by Shelbylovesponyboy
Summary: Severus gets deaged during his class making him turn into a 3 year old. What if...he grew attached To Ron and Hermione...
1. Chapter 1

Ron's Pov:

"Hermione where going to be late" I said and shook her up. I put my pants on and shirt while Hermione did the same. We had already missed breakfast but now where going to miss Potions. When Hermione finished up I grabbed her hand and dragged her to Potions class.

"Shit it already started" I whispered to Hermione. She groaned and pulled her hair back.

"Maybe if we just sneak in" I said to her. She shook her head no.

"Snape has eyes in the back of his head" She said. She's right he dose.

"Lets just face the consequences" She said. Oh bloody hell I thought. We walked in slowly.

"Granger, Welasy so happy to join us" Snape said while helping Neville with a potion.

"Detention tonight" He said. without looking at us. Wow I thought it would be painful. Hermione looked at me shocked. I grabbed her hand and we sat by Harry who was stirring his potion.

"Had funny" He asked and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed him. We quickly got to work.

(20 Minutes Later)

Snape was sitting at his desk and was grading papers, while everyone was finishing up there potion.

"Longbottom what are you doing" Malfoy yelled. Snape got up and ran to there table.

"What is going on here" He yelled.

"Longbottom put in a extra drop or elf blood" Malfoy said. Soon the potion started to bubble.

"Everyone get down and go under the tables" He yelled. Everyone did except Draco and Neville.

"Get down" He yelled. He than covered them with his robes. The potion exploded. I could tell it got all over Snape and his robes and skin.

"Shit" He yelled. He started to release the most terrifying screams. Hermione covered her ears and looked like she was about to cry. The strangest thing was that he was shrinking. When he stopped shrinking I nervously walked up to him.

"Professor Snape" I said. The ball of clothes started to move. Until a little kid popped out.

"Hello" I said. He looked at me for a minute but felt like forever.

"Hi" He said. making all the girls start to swarm him. Making him frightened. He pushed his way out of the girls and hide behind my legs. He soon asked to be picked up by reaching his arms out to me. I gladly excepted and placed him on my hip. He put his head on me and watched all the girls. I watched him gaze threw the girls until he spotted Hermione, who was whipping her tears. He started to move out of my arms so I gently placed him down and watched at he toddled to Hermione.

(Hermione's Pov:)

I was whipping my tears away when i felt a pull on my robes.

"Yes" I said looking down Finding the now miniature Snape. He held his arms up asking to be picked up. I bent down and picked him up. He wrapped his arms and legs around me and put his head on me. He started to play with my hair.

"I lwke your hawir" He said. I smiled

"Thank you" I said. He smiled and closed his eye looking like he'll fall asleep any minute.

"What is going on here" professor mcgonagall yelled. Which startled Severus and made him start to cry...


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's Pov:

After I calmed Severus down, professor Mcgonagall escorted Ron and I to dumbledore's office where she told us to sit down and wait for him.

"What your nawme" Sev asked me.

"I'm Hermione and this is my boyfriend Ron" I said. He looked at us curiously and giggled.

"Your nwicer than daddy" He said. Ron and I looked at each other"

"Why Sev is your Daddy mean to you" Ron asked. Severus nodded.

"Yes, Daddy hit Sevy with the bewt" He said and stared to take off his clothes.

"What are you doing Sev" I asked him. While watching him taking off his shirt.

"See daddy" He said and tried to point to his back. I turned him around and suddenly gasped. He had huge belt welts on his back some where scared and some where angry red.

"What about you mummy" I asked while picking him up.

"Mummy tried to help but than she sweep" He said with sad eyes. How could someone do this to there own flesh and blood. I thought.

"Ah Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said. I could feel Sevy cuddling closer to my body.

"I see we have a issue here" He said, while looking at Sev.

"Hello young one" He said to Sev

"Hi" Severus replied.

"Well after things get settled he needs to go see Madam Pomfrey" He said.

"It's just who to put you with perhaps Draco" He said. I than looked at him like he was insane.

"Bloody hell no" Ron said. Dumbledore sighed. He than got a twinkle in his eyes

"How about you two" He said. Ron and I looked at each other.

"You will have you own dorm and this could get you ready for children of your own" He said.

"I'll leave you two to decide" He said and than walked a different room.

"So what do you want to do Ron" I asked him while I turned to look at him. I smiled at what I saw. Sev was sleeping in Ron's arms and he was rocking him. Ron smiled at me and nodded.

I knew are answer was Yes...


End file.
